Bloom's taxonomy by Nahid Esfandiari
A Little History : ''' In 1956 , Benjamin Bloom headed a group of educational psychologists who developed a classification of levels of intellectual behavior important in learning . During the 1990,s a new group of cognitive psychologist lead by Anderson ( a former student of Bloom,s ) , up dated the taxonomy reflecting relevance to 21st century work . '''What Is Bloom,'s Taxonomy ? ' Bloom,s Taxonomy is a multitiered modle of classifying thinking according to six cognitive levels of complexity . And Bloom,s Taxonomy in its various forms represents the process of learning . The Three Domains : ' ' The three domains of educational activities identified . ' A: '''Affective domain : the way people react emotionally . '''B: '''Psychomotor domain : ability to physically manipulate a toolor instrument . '''C: '''Cognitive domain : Involves knowledge , comprehension and critical thinking . '''Bloom',s Taxonomy For Thinking : ' In this part knowledge represents the lowest level of learning out comes in cognitive domain . It is a hierarchy of educational objectives and subdivision ranging from the simplest behaviour to the most complex . '''Knowledge : '''the recall of specific information , for example : memorization of poems work sheets, write or tell story . '''Comprehension : '''understanding of what was read or the meaning of informational materials , for example : Explain , Interpert,predict . '''Application : ' converting abstract content to concrete situations or using previously learned information in new and concrete situations to solve problems . for example : change , Interview , Role play '''Analysis : '''Breaking down informational matrials into their component parts . for example: Analyze, classify - campre - contrast '''Synthesis : '''creat something new and unique and organization of thoughts , ideas for example: Design – make – produce '''Evaluation: '''judging the value of matrial based on personal values or opinions . And it is tobe based on criteria . for example : interval or external the focus should be on evaluation. '''The Original Bloom,'s Taxonomy :' All nouns for processes . On dimensional . Hierarchical . Degrees of difficulty as basis for the difference between levels of the taxonomy . Multiple types of knowledge . Very cognitively ambiguous to recognize questions at higher levels as more difficult than at lower levels . Old And New Terms : ' ' 'Old is related to original taxonomy that involves knowledge , Comprehension , Application and soon . New or revision of taxonomy involves remembering - understanding - Appling ….. These are the six revised levels by Anderson and Krathwohl . Hannah and Michaelis took the Bloom categories and change to verb for describing behaviours . '''The Process Of Learning : ' Befor we can understand a concept we have to 'remember ' it . Befor we can '''Apply the concept we must understand it . Befor we analyse it we must be able to''' apply''' it . Befor we can evaluate its impact we must have analysead ' it . Befor we can create we must have '''remembered , understand, applied , analysed , and evaluated . ' '''Using Objeatives And Bloom,'s :' Evaluate '''the differing learning needs of your pupils in order to create effeative learning objectives . '''understand '''what makes a learning objective effective . '''Know what a learning objective is . Major Charactoristics Of Bloom,'s:' Analysis and alignment for learning , teaching and assessment. Tool for extending standards . Tool for defensible differentiated instraction . Not a cumulative hierarchy . Sub categories overlap . Omission of problem solving and critical thinking .